Naughty Nightgown
by Eruanna Saerwen
Summary: Fun little oneshot about a crazy morning at the burrow, might turn into something more if I feel like it:P In that case: Draco/Ginny fic rated  M for language and such.


**Okay, so this is just a fun little thing I made up of JkR's characters. Might turn into something more if I feel like it and if you guys like it:P Then it would be Draco/Ginny fic. **

**Enjoy:D**

Ginny woke to the sound of her mother calling her down for breakfast, and unlike other days her eyes sprang open in excitement. This was the day, the fucking day she had been waiting for. This was the day she was going back to Hogwarts, the day she started her sixth year. She jumped out of bed; she was tired as hell, but whatever. Fuck, this was going to be a great year. She took a glance in the mirror, her hair was looking like a haystack of burning red, but it didn't change the fact that she was drop dead gorgeous. She raised her shoulders in a shrug, like she actually didn't give a damn, gave her reflection a last wink and ran out of her room and down the stairs only in her tiny nightgown.

_I wonder how everybody has changed over the summer._ She thought on her way down. Hopefully, her friends would be somewhat the same.

Her twin brothers Fred and George already sat at the kitchen table looking like two old goblins, grumpy and half asleep, when she entered the kitchen. She almost had to laugh; they looked so angry and adorable at the same time when they were tired like this.

"Lord, Gin! Spare the lingerie for your shags please," Fred complained in a muffled voice. "I bet they love it." She looked over at him in disbelief. Did he actually just spoke an indication out loud that she had ever been even close to naked with a person of the opposite sex? Oh, he was going to pay for that one. Not that she hadn't or that she cared Fred and George knowing, but them talking about it in a house where her mother was present _did_ bother her. A lot.

_Fuck him._

The next Fred knew, Ginny smacked the back of his head. Sure, she knew this dress might be a little over the top, and she probably would use it to get a shag, but he was her brother and he sure as hell was not allowed to throw it around like that. Not like that anyway.

"Oh, that's so sweet Freddy Fred." He hated it when Ginny used their mum's old nickname on him, and that she knew very well. "I love your nightwear too bro! And for the record, my 'shags' prefer me naked." She replied in a sugar sweet voice and a suggesting smirk on her lips. Ginny was known among Gryffindors to copy a perfect Slytherin smirk. That would shut their mouths for sure, or at least keep them out of her secret sexlife. She saw both of them first gape at her and then, at the exact same time, lean back in their chairs, disgust written all over their face. Now, she couldn't hold back the laughter; sometimes they were just too alike.

"Fuck Ginny! We don't want to know, you hear us?" George yelled from beside his brother, putting his hands up to cover his ears. He could be so stupid in times, like he didn't know she'd fucked? She drew a hand through her messy hair and rolled her eyes.

"You asked for it", She replied with a shrug before grabbing some yoghurt and berries for her breakfast. She couldn't help being in an exceptional good mood, she had looked forward to this day the whole summer. Of course, she was happy with some free time; no school, no homework, she wasn't some kind of nerd or anything, but being home at the burrow all summer was getting very _fucking_ boring too. She really looked forward to see all her friends, and all the boys. That was what she was thinking about when she sat down, across the table for her brothers, and started eating.

She missed Luna; they hadn't seen each other the whole summer.

_I wonder if her and her dad has found yet another imagined magic animal. _She really loved Luna's belief in whatever her dad told her to be true. He probably believed in it himself too.

She missed Quidditch. A lot. She had played a little with her brothers and Harry over the holiday, but it wasn't the same as on the Quidditch pitch where the team was gathered and talked piss of the other teams, especially Slytherin of course.

_I really should try out those new moves I've been working on. _When she fled on her broomstick, wind in her hair, fighting another house, she felt like an angel. Or something similar.

And Harry's growing and intense attention was driving her nuts. Why couldn't he understand that she was over him ages ago?

_Okay, I admit it was fun playing around with him for a bit, but I didn't mean to make it so serious. _

Then there was Hogwarts itself, her home of the biggest part of the year. She missed the Gryffindortower, the familiar girl's dorm room. And all her other friends. She missed sneaking out in the middle of the night to party, tomes around in the Room of Requirement,do stupid pricks at teachers or to visit boys, and have mindless and unmeaningfull fun with them. She missed all the attention she got from other boys than Harry (and that she actually got a lot of). She even missed waking up in the morning with a serious hangover, not remembering what happened the night before, maybe even in someone elses unknown bed. She missed to get awfully drunk with her friends and to exchange spiteful comments with Malfoy…

_Wait, what the hell?! I don't enjoy being in Draco Ferret Malfoy's present at all, not even when we're arguing. What the hell am I thinking? I guess I'm not completely awake after all. I hated him; deeply and truly. _

After a few moments of thoughtful silence, they all heard stumping footsteps in the hall and seconds later Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway, looking suspicious as hell and really stressed out. She always looked that way the days some of her children, now only two, were going back to Hogwarts and when she was especially angry.

"What is going on down here? We can hear your yelling all up to the loft!" She said in a troubled voice as she went over to the kitchen bench and started fixing breakfast for the rest of the family. "Is this really how you're planning to start the new school year off?" The last part was directed at Ginny who rolled her eyes, it really wasn't her fault that her two big brothers could be such assholes. She didn't ask them to freak out over her sleepwear.

"What were you arguing about anyway?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her voice was demanding now, letting Ginny know she had to answer. Fred looked up from his bowl of cereal and gave her a quick glance, but she ignored it. It wasn't like she was going to tell her mom anything about her sexlife. Hopefully, none other in her family than Fred, George and Bill, knew she even had a sexlife. Which she highly doubted, considering that if they had, she would probably have been buried six feet under by now or at least been grounded until she turned thirty.

"My dear brothers here just complimented me on my new nightgown," she said with an innocent smile plastered on her face. "They're so sweet, but it got a little loud, and I sincerely don't know why. Maybe it's because they are both half deaf?" Ginny smiled one more time at her mother before turning back to her breakfast, the sarcasm almost hidden by the fake concern. Mrs. Weasley smiled back at her beloved daughter and tried not to laugh at her last comment. At least Ginny knew how to lighten the mood.

"Well, be sure to keep it at a bearable level next time, alright boys?" Mrs. Weasley said in a threatening voice directed to her two sons. Ginny waived her spoon mockingly in a do-as-your-mother-tells-you manner while Mrs. Weasley was occupied frying some eggs. George stuck his thong at her like a five-year old, but Ginny only raised one of her eyebrows at the childish gesture.

I the hall, they could her unsteady … Well, she would need a lot of work to get her youngest-older I'm-a-stupid-and-irritating-prick-that-only-want-everyone-else-miserble-brother in a good mood. That she knew the instance she saw him appear in the kitchen. Ron took one glance at her nightgown before his ears were turning red and she knew it was just moments before he broke.

"What the hell Ginny?!" He was already yelling, not a good sign. This could take some time.

"What, don't you like my new sleepwear?" Ginny answered with innocence written all over.

"Is that supposed to be a nightgown?! It fucking looks like underwear!" The red color of his ears was slowly spreading to his face and neck while he spoke. This was going to be really bad. Was a nightgown really worth this much trouble?

"Watch your language young man." Mrs. Weasley said in a steady, but alarming voice. Ron completely ignored her, or maybe he didn't hear her. He had a habit of getting all wound up in himself and his destination when he was as angry as now. It was really stupid actually; he usually didn't get that worked up by something as completely unimportant as a nightgown. Maybe it was today-I'm-going-to-see-Hermione-again-and-she-doesn't-know-I-want-to-screw-her-stress. Who knew with Ron? He'd always been fucked up in his big, stupid head. Ginny shook her head to turn out the yelling.

"… I fucking don't want my little sister going around looking like a whore, for crying out loud!!" He finished, breathing heavily. Ginny raised an eyebrow to hide, yes she could admit that ok, that one stung a little. Her brother was all pathetic and everything and she mostly didn't bother using time listening to him, but none needs to hear their own brother calling them a prostitute.

"Ronald Weasley! What are you thinking, calling your sister something like that?!" Mrs. Weasley shouted out in the small kitchen. That's when Ginny decided to go up to her room to get ready, she'd had enough. And she decided then and there that she would move out of this house as soon as she turned seventeen.

"Ok, everybody! Show's over, I'm going up to get dressed!" She raised her arms above her head just to dramatize it all little further, before sweeping past Ron on the way out.

"That's about time…" She heard him muttering under his breath, only for her ears. She rolled her eyes, she'd let it pass this time, she couldn't take anymore drama. On the top of the stairs she met Harry on his way down for breakfast, which widened his eyes at the sight of Ginny in the tiny nightgown. He was really staring. Harry had been at the Burrow the last two weeks, and he was constantly trying to flirt with and touch her. It looked like he was finally starting to notice her, well; too bad! She'd spent more than enough time being all 'in love' with him, or whatever. It actually was more of a crush anyway.

"Hey Ginny. Nice nightgown, it's certainly really hot… no! I mean it's really… uhm… pretty. Good morning by the way," he said incoherent with a sleazy grin covering his fed up face. But she really wasn't in the mood for his constant drooling.

"'Bye Harry." She said in a final tone, telling him she didn't want to talk. She ran past him and closed the door behind her with a loud smack, then took a deep breath to steady herself. God, she couldn't wait to get out of this madhouse.


End file.
